Die Wirren des Krieges
by Fizkic
Summary: Harry und Hermine in ihrem 6. Schuljahr. Die Storry entstand vor erscheinen von HPHBP.


Vorwort.

Ich weiß dass mein Anfang der „klassische" Auftakt einer FF, und so oder ähnlich sicher schon tausende male geschrieben worden ist, doch finde ich ihn als geeigneten Einstieg in meine Geschichte. Bitte beurteilt die Geschichte nicht nach den ersten paar Chap's. Es wird sicherlich noch origineller und vor allem spannender. Ich wünsche allen hier viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviewt mir kräftig.

PS ! die Geschichte entstand vor erscheinen des Bandes

„Harry Potter und der Halbblut Prinz"

Titel : Harry Potter und die Wirren des Krieges.

Genre : Fortsetzung Harry 6.Schuljahr.

Rating : Ab 12 Jahre

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und das gesamte Potter-Universum sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.

Alle anderen Personen / Handlungen gehören mir.

©2005 By Fizkic

**Harry Potter und die Wirren des Krieges**

1. Ankunft im Ligusterweg.

Harry kam mit den Dursleys im Ligusterweg an und verzog sich gleich auf sein Zimmer. Er griff sich seinen Kalender, auf dem er wie jedes Jahr die Tage bis zum neuen Schuljahr zählte, doch dann ließ er ihn mutlos wieder sinken. Das erste Mal, seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war freute er sich nicht auf das neue Schuljahr. Auch bemerkte er Tante Petunia erst, als sie heftig an seine Zimmertür klopfte und ihn zum Abendessen herunterbeorderte.

"Ich komme gleich!" sagte er müde und stellte seinen Koffer in eine Ecke. Ihm war auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er seine Schulsachen mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen durfte. Ja Hogwarts, eigentlich war es ihm fremd geworden, so ohne Dumbledore, Quiditsch, und den Streichen von Fred und George.

Wenn er so darüber nachgrübelte ging letztes Jahr doch alles schief. Alle hatten mit ihm geredet, ihn versucht zu beruhigen, oder zu trösten. Einige wollten ihn beschwichtigen, doch die hatten ja keine Ahnung.

Er hatte wohl wie ihm Professor Lupin bestätigte ein gewisses Talent sich, und wie er selbst meinte, andere in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Doch waren diese Schwierigkeiten keine Kinderstreiche mehr.

Durch ihn sind jetzt schon zwei Personen gestorben, und er fürchtete, dass das erst der Anfang wäre. Gut er hatte den Fluch nicht gesprochen, und er sah langsam ein, dass er keine Schuld daran trägt, doch ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb. Am Ende fehlen einem die Menschen dann doch.

Luna hatte ihm damals Hoffnung gegeben, doch war es eine sehr trügerische Hoffnung wie sich bald herausstellte. Er hatte noch mal mit Nick über die Toten gesprochen, und dieser hatte ihm bestätigt, dass Sirius wirklich Tot war. Irgendwie hatten die Geister eine Möglichkeit sich darüber Gewissheit zu verschaffen, doch Nick wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

Er konnte Harry nur berichten, dass Sirius stolz darauf ist, wie Harry sich entwickelt habe, so vernünftig und erwachsen. Bei dem Gedanken an Nicks Worte musste Harry unvermittelt lachen.

Seine Vernunft war Hermine, und sein Erwachsensein, das wusste er selber noch nicht. Ja Hermine, sie hatte ihm wirklich geholfen, mit ihrer vernünftigen Art. Und Ron, der so unbekümmert ist.

Ja! Doch! Er wollte wieder nach Hogwarts, seine Freunde sehen. Er nahm den Kalender, heftete ihn an die Wand und machte ein dickes Kreuz für den ersten Tag.

Er eilte hinunter, wo schon Tante Petunia und Dudley mit dem Essen begonnen hatten. Onkel Vernon saß nicht mit am Tisch, und Tante Petunia meinte er müsse noch etwas im Büro erledigen.

Eigentlich ging es Ihm gar nicht so schlecht dachte er sich, als er sich nach dem Essen in sein Bett legte. Morgen würde er mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen, und dann wieder die Tage bis zur Ankunft in Hogwarts zählen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er nur schwer auf. Er hatte unruhig geschlafen und wild geträumt, doch konnte er sich nicht mehr an den Inhalt der Träume erinnern. Er vertiefte sich in seine Hausaufgaben und die Tage vergingen fast wie im Flug. Hin und wieder überlegte er sich, ob er immer noch überwacht wurde, jetzt wo Voldemort ganz offen wieder aufgetreten war, doch konnte er keine Anzeichen davon entdecken.

Ihm geisterte immer wieder die Prophezeiung im Kopf herum. Nach der Prophezeiung hatte er als einziger die Macht Voldemort zu töten und es konnte der eine nicht leben, wenn der andere überlebt. Das er Voldemort töten sollte war ihm ziemlich egal.

Er hätte Draco manchmal gerne schon für weniger umgebracht, und bei Voldemort hatte er gar keine Gefühle. Für ihn war Voldemort kein menschliches Wesen mehr, sondern vielmehr ein Monster, das den Tod betrogen hat. Es würde ihm weit weniger ausmachen, als alle anderen glaubten.

Was ihm wirklich sorgen machte war das wie. Nachdem er Dumbledore im Ministerium mit Voldemort hat kämpfen gesehen, fragte er sich allen ernstes, wie er das schaffen soll.

OK für einen Schüler war er in Verteidigung ganz gut gewesen, doch was Dumbledore und Voldemort da geboten hatten überstieg seine kühnsten Vorstellungen. Wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war musste er unbedingt mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja Nachhilfestunden geben.

Bei den Dursleys war es diesmal viel angenehmer. Nicht das sie ihn auf einmal alle lieb hatten, nein. Dudley war fast die ganze Zeit nicht zu Haus, und Onkel Vernon machte viele Überstunden im Büro. Tante Petunia gab ihm die üblichen Hausarbeiten auf, ließ ihn aber ansonsten in ruhe.

Er durfte Hedwig nachts rauslassen, und so kam es das er viele Briefe von seinen Freunden bekam. Hermine machte mit ihren Eltern Ferien in Spanien, und Ron war zu seinem Bruder Charlie nach Rumänien gereist.

Alles in allem fühlte er sich recht wohl, und er traute dem Frieden nicht recht, als eines Nachmittags ein brauner Waldkauz in sein Zimmer segelte, und Harry einen sehr offiziell aussehenden Briefumschlag entgegen hielt.

Harry nahm den Brief an sich und gab der Eule einen Keks, den diese laut krächzend annahm und dann wieder davonflog. Der Brief trug das Siegel des Ministeriums. Harry drehte ihn mehrere male hin und her, und traute sich nicht ihn zu öffnen. Doch es half nichts. Wenn er wissen wollte was in ihm stand, so musste er ihn öffnen. Mit zitternden Händen brach er das Siegel und zog mehrere große Pergamente heraus.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Mit Freude haben wir Ihr Interesse an einer Auroren Ausbildung erhalten. Da Ihre bisherigen Qualifikationen für die Auroren Ausbildung ausreichend sind können wir ihnen nun mitteilen, dass wir eine entsprechende Ausbildungsstelle für Sie freihalten werden. Bitte schicken Sie uns umgehen die beigelegten Bewerbungsunterlagen ausgefüllt zurück, damit Ihr Stundenplan entsprechend ihrer Ausbildung zum Auror angepasst werden kann. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Aurelia Quast_

_(Sekretariat Auroren Hauptquatier)_

Es lagen noch diverse Anmeldeformulare bei. Harry war erleichtert und machte sich fröhlich sofort an das Ausfüllen. Als er alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, bat er Hedwig den Brief zuzustellen. Auf dem Rückweg könne sie ja ein wenig Jagen gehen. Hedwig Schuhute freundlich und machte sich gleich auf den Weg.

2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Harry schenkte der Haustürklingel keinerlei Beachtung sonder schrieb weiter an seinem Aufsatz für Snape: „Veritas Serum, und warum der Gebrauch durch das Ministerium geregelt ist" als es an seiner Tür leise klopfte.

Er rief „Ich komme gleich, Tante Petunia!" und stand auf um nach unten zu eilen. Er hatte sich kaum erhoben, da flog die Tür auf, und ehe er sich versah schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals und drückten ihn herzlich an sich.

Harry war Sprachlos. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und blickte ihr dann in das Gesicht. „Hermine! Schön das du da bist!" stammelte er sichtlich verblüfft und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. „Wenn du wüstest, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe und wo ist Ron?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ich hab Dich auch vermisst" Antwortete Hermine. „Ron ist noch in Rumänien bei Charlie. Wir werden ihn wohl erst in Hogwarts sehen."

Hermine ließ von ihm ab, und wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu. „Hausaufgaben? Dann hab ich doch ein wenig bei Dir bewirken können?" meinte sie fröhlich.

Harry war immer noch perplex und konnte seine Gedanken kaum Ordnen. Er wollte sie so viel fragen, doch nun ging alles in seinem Kopf durcheinander. „Was ist nur mit mir los" dachte er sich.

Nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte sprudelte er auch schon los: „Ich dachte du bist mit deinen Eltern im Urlaub! Wie bist du hergekommen? Wie lang kannst du bleiben? Hast du was von Voldemort oder Dumbledore gehört? -"

„ Halt! Langsam" entgegnete ihm Hermine ausgelassen. „Lass mich doch auch zu Wort kommen!". „Der Urlaub mit meinen Eltern war langweilig, nichts los außer Sonnenbaden, und das ist echt nicht mein Ding. Ich hab sie solange genervt, bis sie mich nach Hause fahren ließen. Ich hab dich so vermisst, und dir muss es doch sicher auch langweilig gewesen sein, und da dachte ich mir das ich dich besuchen könnte, und wir zusammen ein wenig mehr Spaß haben könnten." Das plapperte sie nur so drauflos.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Haus so einfach verlassen Darf" meine Harry traurig. „Jetzt wo Voldemort wider aktiv ist wäre es doch ziemlich leichtsinnig von mir mich draußen alleine rum zutreiben oder?".

„Ach das weißt du ja noch gar nicht" erwiderte Hermine, und in Harry stieg Wut hoch. Immer wussten alle anderen besser bescheid als er. Er musste unbedingt mal mit Dumbledore ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts waren. „Was ist mit dir?" holte Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach nichts, es ist nur wegen Dumbledore" entgegnete Harry.

„Ich weiß was du meinst." sagte Hermine verständnisvoll. „Er sollte wirklich offener zu dir sein. Du solltest mit Ihm reden, wenn wir in Hogwarts zurück sind".

Harry schmunzelte: „konnte Hermine vielleicht seine Gedenken lesen? Dann hätte der Occlumantie Unterricht wenig sinn gehabt, und wenn er es sicht recht überlegte hatte er auch keinen Sinn gemacht."

„Also Voldemort plant irgendwas Großes. Wir - also ich, Ron, Fred und Gorge – wissen nichts Genaues. Wir wissen bloß, dass er alle seine Todesser nach Bulgarien zusammengezogen hat. Deshalb ist es hier völlig ruhig. Er hat nicht mal mehr Beobachter zurückgelassen. Wir schätzen, das er erstmal davon abgesehen hat dich zu bekommen."

Das war neu für Harry. Sollte es möglich sein, das er mal ein wenig Ruhe hatte, sich mal etwas weniger Sorgen machen musste. Misstrauisch sah er Hermine an. Das konnte nicht sein. War sie vielleicht nicht echt? Mit Vielsafttrank hatte er genug schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht, und auch Moody war letztes Jahr als sie ihn abholten skeptisch, ob er der echte Harry Potter war.

„Hermine wie haben wir Fluffy im ersten Schuljahr behandelt?" fragte er in einen Geistesblitz.

Hermine antwortete verwirrt. „Mit deiner Flöte, die du von Hagrid zu Weihnachten bekommen hast, aber was soll das"

„Ach nur so" meinte Harry erleichtert.

Hermine begann zu grinsen „Ich weiß was das sollte, du bist ganz schön misstrauisch doch ich kann's verstehen." Sie ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder und sah ihn fragend an. „Was nun?".

„Ich weiß nicht." Stotterte Harry.

„Ich würde gerne ein Eis essen gehen" meinte sie plötzlich „Kennst du hier in der Gegend eine gute Eisdiele?" Es war schon komisch. Hermine saß auf seinem Bett, und er brachte seine Gedanken nicht auf die Reihe.

„Ja" nickte er ihr nur zu. „Dann lass uns gehen." Rief sie aus und stand auf. Beide verließen das Haus und schlenderten den Ligusterweg entlang. Langsam bekam Harry seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle und ausgelassen redeten sie über Hausaufgaben, die Lehrer und noch so manch andere belanglose Dinge. So durfte es für immer bleiben, dachte sich Harry. Herrliches Wetter, Eisessen und Hermine an seiner Seite.

Hermine musste bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Was denkst du gerade?" fragte sie. „Nichts besonderes, nur das ich glücklich mit dir bin" erwiderte er lachend.

Sie lächelte und schwieg. Doch innerlich hätte sie jubeln können. Harry war glücklich mit ihr.

3. Im Hogwarts Express

Hermine hatte in einer Jugendherberge übernachtet und so oft es ging Harry besucht. Harrys Geburtstagsfeier war traumhaft. Sie hatten beide allein miteinander gefeiert, und sie hat ihm ein ganz besonderes Geschenk gemacht. Sie war so nervös und aufgeregt, aber auch ängstlich, als sie es ihm gab, doch die letzen Tage hatten sie ermutigt es doch zu tun.

Harry packte langsam das kunstvoll verpackte zierliche Päckchen aus. Es war eine Schatulle, darin eine lange Kette, an der eine Miniatur des Zeitumkehrers hing, den Hermine damals von McGonagall bekommen hatte. Im Brief den sie dazugelegt hatte schrieb sie, dass der Zeitumkehrer leider nicht echt sei, da man so schwer eine Genehmigung für einen Echten vom Ministerium bekam. Sie erklärte weiter im Brief, dass sie Harry zum ersten Mal durch so einen Zeitumkehrer so nah sein konnte wie nie zuvor, aber das der Text den sie eingravieren ließ echt ist.

Jetzt erst besah sich Harry sein Geschenk genauer. Auf den beweglichen Ringen war in winziger Schrift eingraviert „_Für Harry, den ich über alles liebe" _und_ „Mögen wir immer zusammen sein". _

Harry war sprachlos, ja geschockt. War es wirklich wahr, was er da las? Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Erwartung an. War es das, warum er so glücklich war? War es Liebe zu Hermine? Nun war er ganz verwirrt. War er in Hermine verliebt?

Hermines Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. „Es tut mir leid Harry, ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich- ". Unter einem Schluchzen versagte ihr die Stimme.

Langsam nahm er sie in die Arme und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Bin ich so Blind gewesen? Ich bin so Glücklich in deiner Nähe und habe nicht gemerkt warum. Gott sei Dank bist du der schlauere von uns beiden, sonst hätte ich wohl nie begriffen was mit mir wirklich los ist." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Weil du mir die Augen geöffnet hast?" erwiderte Harry lachend. „Ich bin froh darüber, und könnte dich –" doch weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn sie hatte ihm einen Kuss gegeben. Es war nur ein ganz kurzer zaghafter, doch für Harry war er wie ein Versprechen auf eine wundervolle Zukunft mit Hermine.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie in Flug. Sie machten ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch den Park, und redeten und redeten. Was würde Ron sagen, wenn sie ihm erzählten, dass sie nun zusammen sind. Wird er eifersüchtig sein. Sie wollten es ihm auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich sagen.

Hermine hatte Ron gleich nach ihrer Ankunft bei Harry eine Eule geschickt, doch das war noch vor Harrys Geburtstag. Ron schien nicht sonderlich davon beeindruckt, das Hermine bei Harry war und hat nur etwas von einer Überraschung geantwortet, aber nichts Genaueres geschrieben. Na wem da wohl die größere Überraschung gelingen würde, dachte sich Harry in sich hinein schmunzelnd.

Zwei Tage vor dem 1. September musste Hermine nach Hause um ihre Schulsachen zu packen. Harry war ganz traurig dass er einen ganzen Tag ohne seine Hermin sein musste, doch würden sie sich auf Gleis 9 3/4 wieder sehen. Vielleicht konnten sie es Ron ja schon im Zug erzählen.

Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war wie immer viel los. Harry und Hermine waren früh dran, doch konnten sie nichts von den Weasleys sehen. Bei Ron ging es immer auf die letzte Sekunde, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ein leeres Abteil für sich zu suchen. Langsam wurde Harry nervös. Wäre Ron eifersüchtig auf ihn. Hatte er schon wieder Ron einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er hatte nie wirklich rausbekommen, was Ron wirklich für Hermine fühlte.

Das laute klappern der Schiebetür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanke. Ginny und Luna betraten das Abteil im Schlepptau Ron. Ginny setzte sich gleich zu Hermine und plapperte lustig drauflos. Ron und Luna setzten sich Harry gegenüber. Er wurde von beiden herzlich begrüßt, doch irgendwie war Ron verändert. Hatte er was gemerkt, war er etwa schon sauer auf ihn.

Plötzlich stand Ginny auf und rief: „Ich muss ja ins Vertauensschüler Abteil" und sie verschwand so schell und laut, wie sie gekommen war. Jetzt waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna alleine im Abteil.

Luna war ungewöhnlich ruhig und sah immer wieder zu Harry und Hermine. Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Hermine das Schweigen und fragte ob sie schöne Ferien gehabt hätten was das für eine Überraschung sei, von der Ron geschrieben hatte. Ron lief feuerrot an und Luna rutschte nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her.

„Äh Hermine. Du weißt ja, das ich Dich- Äh wie soll ich sagen- sehr gern hab." Stotterte Ron.

Hermine riss geschockt die Augen auf. Wollte Ron ihr etwa gerade seine Liebe gestehen. Gerade jetzt wo sie mit Harry zusammen war. Das würde Ron nicht verstehen. Wie konnte sie die Freundschaft zu Ron retten, wenn sie ihn abweisen musste. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hörte kaum noch zu als Ron weiter sprach.

„Also ich möchte das das so bleibt, sei mir nicht böse, aber-" stammelte er weiter.

Jetzt ist alles aus dachte Hermine, doch was redet er da?

„Ähm, Hermine, du bist ein toller Kumpel, aber ich denke ich hab mich in jemanden anderes verliebt" Beendete Ron seine Satz.

„Macht nichts." erwiderte Hermine völlig verwirrt. Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an „Macht nichts?" fragte er zurück.

„Oh Ron, du willst nicht sagen, dass du mich liebst?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Äh- versteh das nicht falsch" meinte nun Ron „Du bist ein klasse Kumpel, und ich möchte gerne weiter mit dir befreundet bleiben, doch mehr ist da leider nicht. Ich hab mein Herz an ein anderes Mädchen verschenkt."

Hermine stand auf, ging zu Ron hinüber und Umarmte ihn heftig. „Danke" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Jetzt war Ron völlig verwirt.

„Aber Hermine du- ". „Ach Ron. Ich mag dich auch, doch auch ich hab mich in einen anderen verliebt."

Harry saß nur da und grinste vor sich her, und Luna war weiterhin still.

„Oh, schade." Meinte Ron nur mit einem Blick zu Harry, der immer noch grinste. „Macht es dir nichts aus, wenn Hermine nun einen Freund hat Harry" fragte er an seinen besten Freund gewandt.

„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin sogar ganz froh darüber." erwiderte Harry lachend.

„Ich dacht nur, das du und Hermine vielleicht-?"

„Willst du mich schon wieder mit jemand verkuppeln? Erst Cho, dann deine Schwester, jetzt-"

„Was habt ihr von mir" fragte nun Ginny zurück, die gerade das Abteil wieder betreten hatte.

„Ach nichts" warf Ron schnell ein.

„Und, hast du es ihnen schon gesagt?" fragte Ginny weiter.

„Äh so ungefähr". Erwiderte er.

„Männer!" meinte Ginny nur setzte sich zu Luna, die immer noch Teilnahmslos zusah, und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, worauf diese nur leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja wo war ich, ach ja ich und – " fing Ron an, doch dann blickte er zu Hermine herüber. „Wer ist es denn?" fragte er nun doch ziemlich neugierig geworden.

„Äh." Jetzt war es an Hermine ziemlich rot zu werden. „Harry hilf mir doch" zischte sie und sah ihn giftig von der Seite her an.

„Also-" begann Harry „Da wir nun so schön bei Überraschungen sind. Ich bin nicht überrascht, das Hermine einen Freund hat. Schließlich bin ich es ja, doch wer ist es bei Dir?"

Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Verblüfft fragte er: „Luna, hättest du gedacht, das Harry und Hermine-?" Doch Luna gab keine Antwort. Sie stand auf, ging zu Ron herüber, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen langen innigen Kuss.

Wom. Das hatte gesessen. Jetzt war es an Harry, der den Mund nicht mehr zubekam. „Du und-?" stammelte er.

„Ja" meinte Luna schnippisch. Wenn er's nicht auf die Reihe kriegt, sag's halt ich." „Tschuldige Ron, ich weiß ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen, doch du hast so überrascht ausgesehen, das ich dachte du kriegst es gar nicht mehr raus, und außerdem hab ich das jetzt gebraucht." Sie küsste ihn noch mal flüchtig und setzte sich dann wieder neben ihn.

„Das wird wohl das langweiligste Jahr in Hogwarts, das ich je erleben werde" Jammerte Ginny. „Vor lauter turteln werdet ihr wohl kaum noch Zeit für Abenteuer haben."

4. Zurück in Hogwarts

Die wenigen neuen Schüler waren schnell auf die Häuser verteilt, und das Festmahl war ruhiger als sonst. Immer wieder blickte Dumbledore zu den vier herüber. War es nur der Kerzenschein, oder wirkte Dumbledore wirklich sehr bedrückt?

Der Platz von Professor Snape war frei, und auch Hagrid fehlte schon wieder. Snape war Harry egal, und Hagrid hatte er schon vorhin am Bahnhof gesehen, und so konzentrierte er sich auf die anderen Lehrer. Auf dem Platz für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste saß eine ihm unbekannte Hexe, doch war sie ihm irgendwie sympathisch. Dumbledore hatte sie zu beginn des Festmahls als Professor Adrian Vendt vorgestellt. Neben Dumbledore saß, wie gewohnt, Professor Mc Gonagall, und auch sie wirkte angespannter als sie es sonst schon war. Ansonsten hatte sich nichts verändert.

Nach dem Essen waren die drei Freunde müde, und freuten sich auf ihre Betten. Luna verabschiedete sich noch schnell mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von Ron und eilte den Schülern aus ihrem Haus hinterher.

Am Ausgang der großen Halle wurden Harry, Ron und Hermine von Professor Mc Gonagall abgefangen. „Professor Dumbledore möchte noch kurz ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln" erklärte sie den dreien kurz. „Das Passwort ist süße Versuchung."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie drei verblüfft dreinschauende Jugendliche zurück.

„Es hilft wohl nichts, wir beeilen uns besser, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen.", sagte Ron leicht nervös. Nachdem sie dem Wasserspeier, welcher die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, das Passwort genannt hatten standen sie auch schon gleich vor der schweren Eichentür zum Büro. Harry klopfte öffnete die Tür und die drei traten ein.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las in einigen Papieren. Offenbar erwartete er die drei schon, denn er sah kaum auf als er zu reden begann. „Mr. Weasley, es ist mir eine Ehre, ihnen mitteilen zu können, das sie einstimmig zum neuen Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams gewählt wurden. Leider ist es Ihnen dann nicht mehr möglich den Posten des Vertrauensschüler zu bekleiden."

Ron war ganz perplex. „Schulsprecher war eh nicht mein Ding.", meinte er nur knapp.

„Des Weiteren, " fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort „ernenne ich Mr. Harry Potter zum neuen Vertrauensschüler."

Das läuft ja gar nicht schlecht dachte Harry so bei sich. Hermine ist auch Vertrauensschüler, dann können wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, und keiner wird sich daran stören. Unvermittelt musste er an Percy und Penelope denken.

„Ach, da ist noch etwas Miss Granger," erklärte Dumbledore weiter, „da ihre Eltern und ich beschlossen haben, sie zu einem Auslandsstudium nach Frankreich zu schicken, brauchen sie ihre Koffer nicht auszupacken. Eine Reisedelegation wird sie morgen früh nach Beauxbatons begleiten."

Wom, das hatte gesessen. „Aber Professor Dumbledore, das geht nicht" schrie Hermine schon fast. „Ich will nicht nach Frankreich. Ich möchte bei meinen Freunden bleiben, ich möchte bei meinem Freund bleiben, ich brauche ihn…, und er braucht mich." Langsam stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid Miss Granger, doch alle Vorkehrungen sind getroffen, sie werden sich fügen müssen und morgen reisen, oder ich werde sie von der Schule verweisen müssen." Jetzt klang Dumbledores Stimme gefährlich und drohend.

„Aber das geht nicht!", meldete sich nun endlich Harry zu Wort. „Sie ist die Beste des Jahrgangs, ja aller Zeiten. Sie können sie nicht von der Schule verweisen. Sie ist…meine Freundin, und ich brauche sie. Tun sie uns das nicht an, nach allem was sie mir verschwiegen haben."

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore nun wieder sehr traurig „es ist doch nur dieses eine Schuljahr, und dann können wir weiter sehen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich für sie in deiner Nähe. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, das du eine so enge emotionale Bindung zu einem Menschen aufgebaut hast, dann bist du angreifbar,… verletzbar. Und die Person ist in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr. Versteht ihr das nicht?" Professor Dumbledore klang nun fast flehend.

„Aber wir brauchen uns doch.", flehte Harry und sank gebrochen auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ändern konnte, auch wenn es ihm gar nicht passte.

„Ihr seid nicht die ersten, deren Beziehung auf solch eine Probe gestellt wird. Der Krieg verlangt von allen Opfer. Wenn ihr stark genug seid, dann wird eure Liebe daran wachsen. Sieh mal Harry, du bist zu wichtig für uns. Deine Ausbildung hat nun absolute Priorität."

„Dürfen wir uns wenigstens schreiben?" fragte Harry jetzt etwas gefasster.

„Nein" war Dumbledores knappe Antwort. Hermine schreckte auf, und Harry wollte schon protestieren. „Aber ich werde einen anderen Weg finden, damit ihr kommunizieren könnt. Vielleicht hat sich die Situation ja bis zu den Ferien geklärt. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen.", beendete Dumbledore unmissverständlich das Gespräch. Harry und Hermine gingen schweigend Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, während Ron lauthals schimpfend hinter den beiden hertrottete.

„Also das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich nicht beneide." erklärte Ron, der immer noch wütend auf Dumbledore war. Das war wohl der schlechteste Schulanfang, den sich Harry vorstellen konnte. Ron ging in seinen Schlafsaal, und ließ die beiden alleine im nun leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Kurz darauf erschien er wieder mit einer Decke und meinte „Genießt eure letzten Stunden" und verschwand wieder niedergeschlagen.

Hermine kuschelte sich an Harry. Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Leise schluchzte sie in seine Schulter. „Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr. Wie soll ich ohne dich nur weiterleben. Du bist seit meinem ersten Schuljahr an meiner Seite, und nun, jetzt, wo wir endlich zusammen sind das?"

„Sieh mal Mine- Wir wissen jetzt wenigstens von unseren Gefühlen. So haben wir etwas auf das wir uns freuen können… Es ist ja nicht für immer."

„Harry, wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann möchte ich dich nie mehr verlassen müssen."

„Mine, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie mehr verlassen werde. Keine Macht der Welt wird uns dann jemals wieder trennen können."

Sie redeten noch lange, denn keiner der beiden wollte schlafen. Zu dunkel lag der Schatten der Trennung über dieser Nacht. „Harry, wie war das mit du bist zu wichtig?" erinnerte sich Hermine plötzlich an Dumbledores Worte.

„Ähm, also Mine nicht das du dich zu sehr aufregst. Es gibt da etwas, das ich noch keinem erzählt habe." „Was ist es, ist es gefährlich?", kam es ängstlich zurück.

„Wie man's nimmt… es erinnerst du dich noch an die Prophezeiung aus der Ministeriums Abteilung?"

„Pah Prophezeiungen und Wahrsagen", meinte Hermine schroff. „Außerdem ist sie doch zerstört worden, oder?".

„Es ist so, dass Professor Dumbledore derjenige war, der die Prophezeiung gehört hat, und somit konnte er sie mir, mit Hilfe des Denkariums, in voller Länge zeigen. Er hält sie für wahr, die Leute im Ministerium auch, und schließlich auch Voldemort, sonst wäre er nicht so wild hinter ihr her gewesen. Laut dieser Prophezeiung bin ich der einzige, der Voldemort Einhalt gebieten kann. Um genau zu sein muss ich ihn töten, wenn ich nicht selbst sterben möchte."

„Waaas, du musst ihn töten? Aber das geht doch nicht, wir sind doch noch Schüler, wir können niemanden töten,.."

„Nun mal langsam. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Meine Liebe zu dir geht weit über kindische Schwärmerei hinaus. Ich hab kein Problem damit ein Monster zu töten. Außerdem ist er ja schon längst tot. Er hat nur den Tod betrogen. Das Problem ist nur, ob ich stark genug dafür bin. Das hat Dumbledore wohl mit meiner Ausbildung gemeint."

„Harry, tu nichts Unüberlegtes, ich brauch dich doch. Ich möchte dich in einem Stück und lebendig wiederhaben."

„Ich werd schon vorsichtig sein. Ich hab ja jetzt jemanden, für den es sich lohnt aufzupassen.", beschwichtigte Harry sie. Sie redeten noch lange, und langsam dämmerte der Morgen. Das Portrait vor dem Eingang schwang beiseite und Professor Mc Gonagall trat ein.

„Miss Granger, sind sie soweit?" Hermine gab Harry noch einen langen innigen Kuss, bevor sie sich zu Professor Mc Gonagall wendete. Diese blickte sehr erstaunt drein und nickte dann verstehend. Harry und Hermine folgten ihr vor das Schloss, wo schon eine Kutsche auf Hermine wartete.

„Ihr Gepäck ist schon in Beauxbatons, Miss Granger, viel Erfolg!"

„Halt!" Ron kam den leichten Abhang herunter gerannt und rief unablässig. „Du kannst doch nicht verschwinden ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden!", sagte er in gespielt bösem Ton.

„Oh Ron, Harry und ich waren so in Gedanken. Tut mir leid.", erwiderte die Angesprochene betreten.

„Macht nichts, ich kann es ja verstehen. Hab es ja noch geschafft."

Sie umarmten sich heftig, und Hermine gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei dieser stark errötete. „Pass auf meinen Harry auf", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Dann gab sie Harry noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und stieg in die Kutsche.

Die beiden Jungs sahen der Kutsche noch lange nach, bevor sie traurig ins Schloss zurückkehrten. Es würde langweiliger ohne Hermine sein, und viel schwieriger mit dem lernen, und für Harry vor allem viel einsamer.

5. Das Training

Die folgenden Wochen waren für Harry sehr anstrengend. Zu seinem normalen Stundenplan hatte Harry noch Zusatzstunden. Diese waren vor allem Reaktionstraining, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, insbesondere Schildzauber, Angriffsstrategien, Angriffszauber und Meditation.

Der übervolle Stundenplan von Harry war Ron nicht entgangen, und so kam er nicht umhin, auch Ron in die Prophezeiung einzuweihen. Auch er war erst sehr geschockt, dass Harry zum Mörder werden sollte, konnte aber Harrys Argumentation nachvollziehen.

Es ärgerte Harry ein wenig, dass sich alle Sorgen um sein Seelenheil machten, jedoch nicht um seine Gesundheit. Auch wenn er der Auserwählte ist, so ist es doch noch lange nicht sicher, dass er der Überlebende sein würde.

Das harte Training lenkte ihn ein wenig von seiner Einsamkeit ab, denn er musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht mit dem normalen Unterrichtsstoff ins Hintertreffen zu geraten. Hermine fehlte ihm schon sehr. Vor allem jetzt, da Ron immer öfter mit Luna verschwand. OK sie waren sehr rücksichtsvoll, und nahmen ihn überall hin mit, wenn es um Ausflüge ging, doch dann fühlte er sich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Schließlich beschloss er sich noch intensiver mit dem Training zu beschäftigen und den beiden etwas Zeit für sich zu gönnen. Draco stolzierte nicht mehr so hochnäsig durch die Schule, seit sein Vater eindeutig als Todesser entlarvt wurde, doch er war noch genauso so gehässig wie immer zu Harry. Jedem der es hören wollte erzählte er, dass dieses Schlammblut Granger sich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts traut, und sich lieber bei ihren Muggel Eltern versteckt hielt. Das ärgerte Harry am meisten, doch hielt er sich vor Übereilten Aktionen zurück. Er durfte Hermine nicht verraten.

Eines Tages kam Professor Dumbledore auf ihn zu und bat ihn, ihm zu folgen. In seinem Büro angekommen eröffnete Dumbledore, dass es ihm gelungen sei die Genehmigung für einen „sicheren zwei Wege Spiegel" zu bekommen. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Harry mit Hermine reden könnte, ohne abgehört zu werden, oder ortbar zu sein. Er müsse nur versprechen, dass er Hermine nicht im Unterricht stören würde, und selbst seinen Unterricht nicht vernachlässigen würde.

Harry strahlte. Hatte er endlich eine Möglichkeit bekommen mit seiner Freundin zu reden, ja sie sogar zu sehen. Hastig bedankte er sich bei Dumbledore und eilte in seinen Schlafsaal.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon nach 21 Uhr war und Hermine somit sehr wahrscheinlich keinen Unterricht mehr hatte. Hatte sie ihren Spiegel schon erhalten? Er musste es einfach probieren. Vorsichtig nahm er den Spiegel und flüsterte leise: „Hermine!" Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, und er dachte schon, dass sie ihren Spiegel noch nicht bekommen hatte, doch dann erschien auf einmal ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, Harry" hauchte ihre Stimme zurück. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sie ihm fehlte, und eine Träne rann über seine Wange. Auch Hermine hatte rote geschwollene Augen. Ihr scheint die Trennung noch mehr zuzusetzen, als ihm.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine", flüsterte er. „hast du Zeit?"

„Für dich immer mein Held", antwortete sie. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Wie geht es in der Schule? Hast du viel zu tun? Kommst du mit deinen Hausaufgaben zurecht?"

„Langsam Hermine alles der Reihe nach", er musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. „Es ist schön dich zu hören und zu sehen. Erstmal müssen wir unsere Stundenpläne abgleichen, und Zeiten festlegen, an denen wir uns sprechen können."

„Also ich hab immer ab 20 Uhr Zeit", erwiderte Hermine nun deutlich fröhlicher.

„Ich auch außer Dienstag und Donnerstag, da hab ich Training.", erklärte Harry.

„Training? Was Trainierst du denn?", kam die prompte Gegenfrage, und Harry erzählte ihr alles von seinem Zusatzunterricht. Sie plauderten eine ganze Weile und Harry erfuhr, dass Hermine auch in Frankreich die Jahrgangsbeste ist, ganz zum Ärger ihrer Mitschüler.

Ein Geräusch auf der Treppe lies Harry aufschrecken und er wollte sich schon verabschieden, als er erkannte, dass es nur Ron war, der in den Schlafsaal kam.

„Hi Ron", rief Hermine ihm über den Spiegel zu. Ron, der gar nicht wusste was los war erschrak erst, begann dann aber zu grinsen.

„Hat Dumbledore sein Versprechen also gehalten?"

„Ja, und jetzt können wir uns sehen so oft wir wollen.", verkündete Hermine fröhlich.

„Na ja während des Unterrichts wohl kaum, aber sonst immer.", schränkte Harry ein.

„Ach sei nicht ungerecht.", wies Ron Harry zurecht. „Das ist mehr als ihr hoffen konntet.

„Hast ja Recht.", gab Harry zu. So plauderten sie noch eine ganze Weile zu dritt, bis Hermines Zimmergenossin herein kam. Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Abend.

Harry war es ganz leicht ums Herz. Endlich konnte er wieder mit seiner Hermine reden. So ging es die nächsten Tage weiter, ohne dass etwas Außergewöhnliches geschah. Harry trainierte immer härter und war abends immer sehr müde, doch freute er sich umso mehr auf die Gespräche mit Hermine.

Eines Tages geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Schon beim Frühstück waren fast alle Lehrer anwesend und tuschelten miteinander. Die Slytherins stolzierten durch die Halle und Draco rief so arrogant wie immer:

„Es hat begonnen, nur die Mächtigen werden überstehen." Das Gerücht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Und dann kam die Bestätigung durch die Lehrer.

Voldemort war nicht nur zum Vergnügen in Bulgarien. Er hatte sich eine Armee rekrutiert, und damit Durmstrang überfallen. Jeder, der sich weigerte zum Dunklen Lord überzulaufen wurde getötet. Nur wenigen war die Flucht gelungen, und diese berichteten, das Voldemort mit unglaublicher Grausamkeit vorgegangen war. Die Schule wäre nur noch ein Leichenhaus. Hunderte von Schülern wurden getötet, ja sogar die Jüngsten wurden nicht verschont. Außerdem wurde berichtet, das Voldemort eine Nachricht hinterlassen habe.

Dies ist der Anfang meines Feldzuges, den ich in Seasal in Deutschland, und in Beauxbatons in Frankreich fortsetzen werde, und an dessen Ende Hogwarts steht. Wer sich mir widersetzt wird sterben. Reinblüter aller Lände macht euch bereit. Ich euer Meister bin auf dem Weg, um euch zu befreien.

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Beauxbatons ist in Gefahr, und damit seine Hermine. Sie als Muggelstämmige würde sicher keine Gnade erwarten können. Er musste unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch und bat Professor Dumbledore um ein Gespräch. Doch dieser ermahnte Harry zur Ruhe und schickte ihn erst einmal in den Unterricht. Er wollte am Nachmittag mit ihm reden. Die Unterrichtsstunden wollten kein Ende nehmen, doch schließlich war es soweit. Dumbledore ließ Harry zu sich rufen.

In Dumbledores Büro platze es direkt aus Harry heraus. „Professor, Hermine ist in Gefahr. Wir müssen sie nach Hogwarts zurückholen. Nur hier ist sie sicher. Ich muss sie doch beschützen."

„Beruhige dich erst mal Harry, Hermine geht es gut, und sie ist im Moment keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt. Aber du hast Recht. Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen um ein weiteres Massaker zu verhindern.

Wir werden den Schulen Seasal und Beauxbatons Asyl anbieten und uns hier in Hogwarts auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Ich werde alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen treffen, und du, Harry, wirst härter und öfter trainieren als jemals zuvor in deinem Leben. Sollte es wirklich hart auf hart kommen, dann bist du der Einzige, der dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen kann. Es ist überaus wichtig, dass du dich sorgfältig vorbereitest!", verwies Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

Damit beendete Dumbledore das Gespräch und wies Harry hinaus. Harry war noch ganz durcheinander von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Wie konnte er sich so sicher sein, dass Hermine nichts zustoßen würde? Harry ging nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern zum Raum der Wünsche. Er hoffte, dass Ron den Raum nicht gerade mit Luna belegt hatte, denn was er jetzt am Meisten brauchte, war Ruhe zum Nachdenken.

Der Raum war tatsächlich frei und wie üblich so eingerichtet wie es Harry benötigte. Absolut nichts war vorhanden, was ihn in seiner Konzentration stören könnte. Harry setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und begann zu meditieren. Er versank völlig in Trance. Der Raum um ihn herum löste sich auf, und er schwebte im Nichts. Keine Gedanken, keine Stimmen, keine Gefühle, keine Angst. So meditierte er fast eine Stunde, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte der Raum sich völlig verändert. Jetzt war er der ideale Ort zum Trainieren. Harry trainierte hart, bis er an die Grenzen seiner physischen Kräfte gelangte. Dann gönnte er sich eine kleine Pause, in der er wieder zum Meditieren nutzte.

Leise vernahm er Hermines Stimme. Es war doch erst Nachmittag! Was war geschehen, dass Hermine ihn so früh rief? Hastig zog er den Spiegel aus seinem Umhang und antwortete.

„Hermine, ich bin hier!", antwortete Harry.

„Gott sei Dank, du lebst! Hier erzählt man sich die wildesten Geschichten. Voldemort soll angeblich Durmstrang überfallen haben, und dann soll er nach Hogwarts weitermarschiert sein. Er soll alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht haben.", erwiderte Hermine ängstlich.

„Ganz so ist es nicht. Hogwarts ist bisher verschont geblieben, aber mit Durmstrang hast du richtig gehört. Hermine, pass jetzt genau auf. Voldemort möchte Seasal und Beauxbatons überfallen, und dann nach Hogwarts einmarschieren. Professor Dumbledore wird noch heute den beiden Schulen Asyl anbieten. Ich hoffe es ist schnell genug, dass es ihm rechtzeitig gelingt. Wenn ihr alle hier seid, will Dumbledore sich gemeinsam mit euch gegen den Angriff wappnen. Bitte sei vorsichtig.

Ich hoffe, dass Madame Maxime Dumbledores Angebot annimmt, wenn nicht will ich, dass du dort sofort verschwindest. Sag mir Bescheid, sobald du genaueres weist, und ich werde versuchen zu dir zu kommen."

„Still Harry, da kommt jemand", warnte ihn Hermine und Harry sah, wie sie ihr Gesicht vom Spiegel abwendete.

„Ach sieh da, das Schlammblut", hörte Harry eine weibliche Stimme.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", klang Hermines ängstliche Stimme herüber und Harry wurde unruhig, was wenn Hermine etwas passierte?

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Durmstrang befreit, und bald wird er auch hier sein. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen und mit dir anfangen!"

„Wagt es nicht! Stup…"

Klirr und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

6. Der Überfall

Harry war verzweifelt. Er würde alles geben, wenn er jetzt bei Hermine sein könnte. Er betete, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Warum konnte er noch nicht apparieren? Doch das würde ja auch nichts nutzen. In Beauxbatons würde man wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig apparieren können, wie in Hogwarts. Ein Blick auf den Kamin gab ihm neue Hoffnung. „Flohpulver" sagte er leise vor sich her. Er suchte den Kaminsims ab, und tatsächlich fand er einen kleinen Blumentopf gefüllt mit einem feinen Pulver. Er streute eine Hand voll in den Kamin und grüne Flammen prasselten ihm entgegen. Schnell trat er in das Feuer und rief „Beauxbatons Schulleiterbüro."

Und wieder war es ihm, als ob ein riesiges Abflussrohr ihn verschlingen würde. Er war noch nie so weit mit Flohpulver gereist, und er fragte sich gerade wie lange es wohl dauern würde, als er plötzlich stoppte und hart auf den hölzernen Boden vor einem Kamin aufschlug.

Das Zimmer war groß und schön eingerichtet, doch sah es ganz und gar nicht nach einem Büro aus. Er hörte Schritte, versteckte sich schnell hinter einem großen Sofa und wartete wer in das Zimmer kommen würde.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war es Madame Maxime, die das Zimmer betrat. „Meine Güte, wo kommst du denn eer?", fragte die verschreckte Schulleiterin, als Harry aus seinem Versteck hervor kam.

„Aus Hogwarts, mit Flohpulver. Hermine ist angegriffen worden, von ein paar Schülerinnen. Wir müssen sie finden, so schnell wie möglich!" Harry erzählte ihr so schnell er konnte, was er über den Spiegel gesehen hatte.

„Das dürfte kein Probleem sein. Ermine steet unter ständiger Bewakung. Sollte iir jemand etwas antun wollen, so wiierd er sein blaues Wunder erleben."

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf. „Madame Maxime. Eermine iist angegriffen worden. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, dok iir Spiegel ist zerbrocken. Wir vermuten, dass sie gerade mit Harry gesprochen hat. Offentlich macht er nichts Unüberlegtes."

Zwei Mädchen waren gerade in das Zimmer gestürmt und hatten Harry gar nicht bemerkt. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Hermine war nichts passiert.

„Ja, Arry ist schon iier. Und was ist mit den Angreifern?", fragte Madame Maxime ruhig

„Das feige Pack at sich aus dem Staub gemakt, bevor wir sie greifen konnten." Antworteten die Mädchen.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. „Ich muss sie sehn."

„Nun gut, wenn du schon mal iier bist. Isch werde sie rufen lassen. Inzwischen werde isch Dumbledore verständigen, und du erzäälst mir, wie es mit deinem Training vorangeet."

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen das Zimmer verlassen hatten öffnete Madame Maxime eine Schublade und nahm ein Stück Pergament heraus. Sie schrieb ein paar Zeilen und zündete es mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „So das wääre erledigt, dann schieß mal los Arry!" Harry sah sie staunend an, und setzte sich in den Sessel, den ihm die Schulleiterin anbot.

„Also", begann Harry, „Voldemort hat Durmstrang angegriffen, und dem Erdboden gleich gemacht." Er erzählte alles, was er von Professor Dumbledore erfahren hatte und Madame Maxime schien äußerst beunruhigt. Kurz darauf erschien in einer hellen Stichflamme Professor Dumbledore.

„Voldemort hat soeben Seasal überfallen.", sagte er hastig, „wir konnten alle gerade noch rechtzeitig evakuieren. Doch nun ist er besonders gereizt und auf dem Weg hier her. Wir müssen sofort Harry und Hermine hier wegschaffen, und dann die Schule evakuieren!", endete Professor Dumbledore und Harry sah, dass er sehr angespannt war.

„Isch abe Miss Granger schon rufen lasseen, Albus. Wo sollen wir sie in bringen?", fragte Madame Maxime.

„Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir sie erst einmal ins Hauptquartier bringen.", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst. „Ihre Schüler sollen sich sofort versammeln und zur Abreise bereit machen. Ihre Eltern werden wir dann aus Hogwarts benachrichtigen."

Es klopfte zaghaft, und Hermine öffnete die Tür. „Harry!", stieß sie hervor. Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie Harry um den Hals und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Ich hatte solche Angst.", sagte sie leicht panisch und Harry drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ist schon gut mein Engel. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Vielleicht ist es ja gut so, jetzt haben wir etwas Vorsprung auf Voldemort."

„He, Hem, Harry, Hermine, seid ihr bereit?" wurden sie von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Wofür?", fragte Hermine leicht irritiert.

„Ihr reist sofort ins Hauptquartier." Und mit diesen Worten warf Dumbledore Harry einen alten rostigen Schlüssel zu.

Dieser spürte sofort das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel, und auch Hermine, die ihn die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte, wurde mit ihm mitgerissen. Als sie in der großen Küche des Grimault Place ankamen war es stock dunkel.

7. Das verlorene Hauptquartier.

„Zauberstäbe", flüsterte Harry nur und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Das Reisen mit Portschlüssel war geräuschlos, und so waren sie noch nicht bemerkt worden. Harry war ganz froh darüber, so konnte er sich erst einmal ein Bild über ihre Lage machen. Beide versteckten sich in einer Nische neben dem Kamin, als sie Schritte hörten. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und im Lichtschein war die Silhouette einer Frau zu erkennen.

„Lucius, bist du hier?", drang die raue Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange zu den Jugendlichen. Harrys Herz schlug so heftig, dass er glaubte Bellatrix müsste ihn hören. Er hielt die Luft an, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen. „Wenn jetzt das Licht angeht, sind wir geliefert", dachte Harry verzweifelt. Doch Bellatrix schloss die Tür und entfernte sich wieder.

Harry fühlte, wie Hermine neben ihm zu zittern begann. „Das war knapp!", flüsterte sie.

„Ja", meinte Harry „doch wir sind noch nicht raus hier. Hast du Flohpulver dabei?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Lumos!" flüsterte Harry. Sie suchten beide den Kaminsims ab, doch konnten sie keines finden. „Wir müssen durch die Tür abhauen. Die Küche liegt ja Gott sei dank neben der Haustür."

„Aber das Portrait von Sirius Mutter… wird sie nicht den Gang bewachen?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Dann müssen wir eben warten bis sie schläft. Lass uns mal nachsehen", erwiderte Harry und öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Draußen war alles still. Sirius Mutter hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie machte wohl ein Mittagsschläfchen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Harry spähte zur Haustür. Sie war noch mit den gleichen Schlössern gesichert, wie er es von den letzten Ferien die er hier verbrachte kannte. Auch war keine Wache zu erkennen. Hoffentlich funktionierten die Schlösser noch so wie gewohnt dachte sich Harry.

„Die Luft ist rein, jetzt!", flüsterte er zu Hermine. Beide duckten sich und gingen in gebückter Haltung in den Gang. Sirius Mutter gab einen lauten Schnarcher von sich, so dass die beiden schrecklich zusammenzuckten. Doch alles blieb still. Sie erreichten die Haustür. Jetzt kam das schwierigste. Lässt sich die Tür wirklich wie damals öffnen, oder war sie neu abgesichert worden.

Von innen brauchte man üblicherweise keine Passwörter, und so drückten sie die Klinke vorsichtig runter. Tatsächlich gab die Tür unter leichtem Knarren nach. Sie wollten schon aufatmen, als sie hinter sich einen lauten Ruf hörten. Das Portrait war aufgewacht und schrie aus Leibeskräften:

„Spione, Schlammblüter, der Feind ist im Haus Hilfe…" Harry stieß die Tür ganz auf und traf genau einen Todesser, der gerade das Haus betreten wollte. Dieser prallte hart zurück und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Doch schon schlugen von überall Flüche um die beiden ein in die Wände, Decke und Boden. Wie durch ein Wunder wurden Harry und Hermine von keinem Fluch getroffen und sie wollten gerade ausatmen, als plötzlich ein Expelliarmus Fluch Harry an die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Hermine konnte gerade noch seinen Zauberstab auffangen, bevor sie zu ihm eilte um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab von Hermine. Er war nicht schwer verletzt und konnte mit leichter Unterstützung Hermines gehen.

Beide rannten raus auf die Straße. Hermine stöhnte unter der Last, die Harry auf ihre Schulter ausübte, während sie ihn stützte. Harry war noch nie über den Straßenweg ins Hauptquartier gelangt und hatte somit keine Ahnung wo sie sich befanden. Doch das war erstmal zweitrangig, denn aus dem Haus strömten nun mehrere Todesser und rannten ihnen hinterher.

„Schnappt sie euch, aber der Lord will sie lebend.", hörte Harry Lucius' ölige Stimme. Blind schickte Harry einige Flüche über seinen Rücken auf die Todesser zu. Dann richtete er sich auf griff Hermine bei der Hand und rannte einfach drauflos.

Er spürte kaum noch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken. Auch Hermine hatte sich von Harrys Last etwas erholt und konnte mit Harry mithalten. Immer wieder zischten Flüche knapp an ihnen vorbei. Sie rannten auf eine belebte Einkaufsstraße zu, und hofften, dass es die Todesser nicht wagen würden ihnen dorthin zu folgen, da doch alles voller Muggel war, doch weit gefehlt. Wie eine wilde Horde, und wenn sich Harry es richtig überlegte waren sie das auch, stürmten die Todesser hinter den beiden her. Sie verfluchten ausnahmslos jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, und viele unschuldige Muggel wurden dabei getötet.

Hermine wurde von einem Stupor Fluch in den Rücken getroffen und brach bewusstlos zusammen. "Hermine!", schrie Harry mit Leibeskräften und eilte zu ihr. Er versuchte sie auf den Arm zu nehmen und weiter zu tragen. Sein Training hatte sich bezahlt gemacht, doch mit Hermines Gewicht kam er nur langsam voran. Die Todesser rückten immer näher auf, und immer öfter wurden sie fast von Flüchen getroffen, als plötzlich eine sehr große Hand nach ihm griff.

8. Onkel Vernons Umkehr

Harry wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht seines Onkels. „Hey Onkel, wo kommst du denn her?" fragte Harry verblüfft. „Kommt schnell, mein Büro ist gleich hier um die Ecke, ich war gerade Vesper in der Metzgerei dort holen.", meinte er und zog Harry mit Hermine auf dem Arm mit sich. Zielstrebig ging er auf einen Hauseingang zu und Harry folgte ihm, Hermine noch immer auf seinen Armen tragend. Er legte sie auf ein an der Wand stehendes Sofa und setzte sich neben sie.

Harry war noch nie in Onkel Vernons Büro und staunte nicht schlecht. Die schwere Eichentür und die vielen fremdartigen Geräte auf dem Schreibtisch erinnerten ihn ein wenig an das Büro von Dumbledore. Onkel Vernon betätigte ein paar Knöpfe auf einem der Geräte und eine weibliche Stimme meldete sich:

„Ja Mr. Vernon, sie wünschen?"

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag für niemanden zu sprechen. Wenn jemand nach mir fragt, ich bin nicht da. Wimmeln sie sie ab, Notfalls rufen sie die Polizei-"

„-und die Nummer 62442", rief Harry aus dem Hintergrund.

„Was ist das für eine Nummer?", wollte Onkel Vernon wissen.

„Vom Zaubereiministerium.", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Ah, ja, sie haben es gehört Miss Gabor.", schloss er und beendete das Gespräch.

„Jawohl Mr. Vernon"

„Wie geht's es deiner Freundin?", fragte Harrys Onkel.

„Sie wurde von einem Stupor getroffen,…ein Lähmzau-, äh.", stotterte Harry hervor.

„–zauber", ergänzte Vernon Harrys angefangenen Satz.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry verwirrt, „und der richtet im Allgemeinen nicht sehr großen Schaden an. Ich versuche sie aufzuwecken, wenn du erlaubst", fragend sah Harry seinen Onkel an.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sein Onkel leise.

„_Enervate_", rief Harry, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermines Oberkörper". Langsam begann sie sich zu regen. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen auf und fragte verwirrt „Was ist geschehen, und wo sind wir hier."

„Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Sie befinden sich in meinem Büro.", beantwortete Harrys Onkel Hermines Frage. „Ich hoffe wir wurden nicht von _Denen_ beobachtet, aber es waren genug Menschen auf der Straße, die uns Deckung gegeben haben.", führte Vernon weiter fort.

„Onkel Vernon?", fragte Harry noch immer verwirrt und versuchte seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen, nachdem es Hermine wieder besser ging. „wie kommt es, dass du so, na wie soll ich sagen, 'normal' mit uns umgehst. Du hast die Zauberei doch immer gehasst."

„Das tu ich auch heute noch, keine Sorge, aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, was diese Typen mit den Menschen angestellt haben… und keiner konnte ihnen Einhalt gebieten… Da hab ich erkannt, dass wir wohl oder übel auf die Hilfe deiner abnormen Freunde angewiesen sind."

Harry war erstaunt. Diese Worte aus dem Munde des Onkels, der Zauberei und Zauberer immer verurteilt hat, bedeuteten einiges für Harry. Mühsam lächelte er und murmelte ein beeindrucktes „danke"

„Ja. Danke auch von mir, doch wie soll es weiter gehen?", fügte Hermine an und setzte sich auf.

„Ich hoffe erst mal, dass sie eure Spur verloren haben, und nicht weiter nach euch suchen. In diesem Viertel gibt es hunderte Büros, und jedes zu durchsuchen würde Monate dauern. Auch können sie nicht so systematisch einfach Leute umbringen, ohne dass man etwas dagegen unternimmt! Vorhin haben sie uns überrascht, doch wenn wir wissen was auf uns zukommt, dann haben auch wir normalen Menschen wirksame Waffen."

Er zog seine Schublade auf und holte eine Pistole hervor. „Ich denke auch ihr Zauberer seid nicht unverwundbar, oder?"

„Also die meisten sind nicht unverwundbar, da hast du Recht, doch die ganz Mächtigen können sich wirkungsvoll vor den Waffen schützen.", erklärte Harry. Er musste alles genau berichten, was mit den Angriffen zu tun hatte und erklärte seinem Onkel, dass der Krieg begonnen hat.

„Was für ein Krieg?", fragte Vernon, und Harry erklärte, dass es darum ginge die Welt von den nichtmagischen Menschen zu befreien. Onkel Vernon schluckte und wurde blass.

„Du meinst dieser Volde-äh… will alle Menschen umbringen?", fragte Onkel Vernon verunsichert nach. Harry fiel auf, dass sein Onkel sich zum ersten Mal Sorgen machte, was mit ihm und seiner Familie passieren könnte, wenn Voldemort seine Absichten verwirklichen würde.

„Und welche Rolle spielst du in diesen Krieg?", hakte Vernon nach und blickte ängstlich aus dem Fenster.

„Ich hab wohl die Arschkarte gezogen.", sagte Harry sarkastisch und begann von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen und, dass er der „Auserwählte" sei, der dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen soll und, und, und. Vernon wurde immer bleicher und setzte sich schließlich in seinen Lederstuhl.

„A-aber, davon wusste ich ja nichts…", meinte er schließlich. „Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei? Wenn wir mehr von euch wüssten, dann hätte man sich doch gegenseitig helfen können."

„Das ist es ja. Viele weise Zauberer glauben, wenn die Muggel, also die nichtmagischen Menschen wüssten, dass es Zauberei gibt, dass sie sich dann auf die faule Haut legen würden, und alle Probleme magisch gelöst haben wollen."

„Da haben diese Leute wohl Recht.", sinnierte Harrys Onkel. „Ich denke, die Luft ist jetzt rein.", meinte er plötzlich. „Ihr kommt erst mal mit nach Hause. Das Auto steht in der Garage, die können wir mit dem Lift bequem vom Flur aus erreichen."

Hermine und Harry folgten Vernon auf den Flur und hinunter zur Garage. Beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit, doch sie wurden von niemandem gestört. Die Fahrt zum Ligusterweg verlief ruhig, und Harry war froh, dass sie entkommen waren.

9. Petunias Irrtum

Tante Petunia war fassungslos, als sie ihren Neffen mit Ihrem Mann kommen sah. Das Mädchen war auch dabei. „Was sucht der denn hier so mitten im Schuljahr?", blaffte sie zu Harry herüber. 

„Sei ruhig, ich erklär es dir nachher!", wurde sie von Onkel Vernon angefahren. „Richte bitte Dudleys Zimmer für Miss Granger", erwiderte er dann schon etwas freundlicher. Tante Petunia blieb der Mund offen, doch sie gehorchte. Harry und Hermine gingen hinauf in Harrys Zimmer und warfen sich erst mal aufs Bett. 

Das war ein anstrengender Tag dachte Harry und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass seine Tante Hermine abholte und sie in Dudleys Zimmer führte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry nur schwer auf. Er sah nach Hermine, doch sie war nicht in seinem Zimmer. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als er Hermines Stimme von unten aus der Küche hörte.

„Mrs Dursley, ihre Blumen sind ja wundervoll. Ich hätte auch gerne so schöne Blumen in unserem Garten, aber meine Eltern sind beides Zahnärzte und haben wenig Zeit für einen Garten."

Konnte das sein? Hermine unterhielt sich mit seiner Tante über Gärten? Irgendwie kam es ihm sonderbar vor.

„Harry? Bist du schon wach?", rief auf einmal seine Tante nach ihm. Harry ging nach unten und sah seine Tante erstaunt an.

„Was siehst du mich so an? Du solltest Dumbledore Bescheid geben. Er wird sich Sorgen machen, schließlich wird er inzwischen auch erfahren haben, dass das Hauptquartier von Voldemort eingenommen wurde."

Harry war immer verwirrter. „Du weist Bescheid?", fragte er verblüfft nach.

„Was denkst denn du! Dein Onkel hat mir gestern alles berichtet.", entgegnete seine Tante.

„Aber vom Hauptquartier und dem Krieg?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Natürlich weis ich vom Hauptquartier. Sieh mal Harry, deine Mutter war ja wie du weißt eine Hexe. Natürlich wussten wir alle Bescheid. Ich hab sie so geliebt und dann kam Voldemort und hat alles zerstört. Ich hab der Zauberei die ganze Schuld gegeben, und mir geschworen alles zu ignorieren was damit zu tun hat. Ich wollte nicht mit in den Krieg hineingezogen werden.", entgegnete ihm seine Tante.

„Aber, wenn du meine Mutter geliebt hast, warum hasst du mich so?", fragte Harry traurig nach. Seine Augen brannten, und er konnte nur schwer die Tränen unterdrücken die sich nun ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.

„Ich hab dich nicht gehasst. Es ist nur so, dass, als wir merkten, dass du magische Fähigkeiten hast, wir schreckliche Angst bekommen haben. Wir dachten, nun werden wir auch mit hineingezogen. Unsere einzige Möglichkeit schien es, deine Veranlagung zu unterdrücken, und sei es mit Gewalt. Es tut mir Leid, aber Menschen machen Fehler, und ich denke das war wohl einer meiner Größten, die ich je gemacht hab." Tante Petunia wirkte auf einmal sehr traurig. Sie senkte ihren Blick, und vermied es Harry in die Augen zu schauen. Auch sie konnte nun ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Harry war verwirrt. Jahrelang hatte seine Tante ihn so schlecht behandelt, nur um nicht in den Krieg hineingezogen zu werden. Dabei stand sie die ganze Zeit unter dem Schutz der Zauberer. Ihr ganzes Leben war auf einer Lüge aufgebaut. Sie tat ihm fast leid. 

„Genug der Vergangenheit Vorwürfe gemacht. Deine Freundin ist wirklich nett, du solltest gut auf sie aufpassen."

„Das werde ich bestimmt, doch jetzt schreib ich erst mal Dumbledore." Harry lief in sein Zimmer und holte Pergament und seine Feder hervor. In knappen Worten beschrieb er die Situation und bat um Anweisungen für ein weiteres Vorgehen. Als er den Brief beendet hatte fiel ihm ein, dass er keine sichere Möglichkeit hatte Dumbledore den Brief zuzustellen.

„Bist du fertig mit dem Brief?", fragte seine Tante von unten. „Ja, doch ich weiß nicht wie ich ihn zu Dumbledore schicken soll. Hedwig wäre zuverlässig, doch die ist ja in Hogwarts.", rief Harry zurück, während er die Stufen nach unten ging. Hermine saß mit Tante Petunia im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

„Gib mal her.", sagte seine Tante plötzlich, nahm den Brief, und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, den sie in den Händen hielt. Harry wollte schon sagen, dass die Post Hogwarts nicht finden wird, doch seine Tante bat Hermine, ihr kurz ihren Zauberstab zu leihen. Verdutzt gab Hermine ihren Zauberstab an Harrys Tante. Petunia nahm den Stab, betrachtete ihn lange, und mit feuchten Augen tippte sie mit der Spitze gegen den Umschlag. Augenblicklich verbrannte dieser vollständig, wie der Brief in Madame Maximes Büro. Jetzt musste Harry sich setzen.

„Tante? Bist du?", stammelte er fassungslos und unfähig zu glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Oh nein nicht wirklich, zumindest keine ausgebildete Hexe. Den Umschlag hab ich von Dumbledore für Notfälle, er funktioniert nur mit einem Zauberstab. Doch meinen hab ich vor langer Zeit zerbrochen.", erklärte Tante Petunia bedrückt.

„Aber wieso bist du nicht ausgebildet, wenn du doch einen Zauberstab hattest? Und woher hattest du ihn?", fragte nun Harry.

Tante Petunia gab wehmütig Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück und erzählte weiter: „Wiest du, Harry, deine Großeltern waren nicht magisch. Sie haben nie begriffen, was das bedeutet. Als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam, haben sie ihn einfach ignoriert und mir nicht gegeben. Der Schulleiter Professor Dippet fand es nicht so wichtig. Wer nicht wollte, wurde nicht gezwungen. ", begann Petunia. „so hartnäckig, wie sie dich zur Schule geholt haben ist es keinem sonst ergangen. Ich wusste also nichts von Hogwarts, und Hogwarts bemühte sich nicht um mich. Als Lily dann den Brief bekam, gelang es ihr ihn vor unseren Elter zu ergattern. Diese waren damals für zwei Tage nach London gefahren, um neue Vorräte zu besorgen. Als sie heimkamen waren sie erst geschockt, konnten es aber nicht verhindern, dass Lily nach Hogwarts ging. Sie schenkten ihr damals den Zauberstab ihrer Großmutter. Mir verschwiegen sie weiter, dass ich eigentlich auch auf diese Schule hätte gehen können. Sie sagten nur ich sei eben nicht so begabt. Als Lily gerade mit der Schule fertig war starben unsere Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Kommt dir das bekannt vor, Harry? Ich erbte den Zauberstab von unserem Großvater, den unsere Eltern mir vorenthalten hatten. Doch ich hatte gerade Vernon kennen gelernt, und da ich sowieso nicht magisch ausgebildet war, verschwieg ich alles und versteckte den Zauberstab. Dann, um genau zu sein, als deine Mutter starb, habe ich ihn zerbrochen. Ich habe so symbolisch mit der Zauberei gebrochen, und wollte nie mehr etwas damit zu tun haben, vor allem, da mein Mann, dein Onkel, keine Ahnung hatte."

Harry war jetzt neugierig geworden. „Heißt das, das du vielleicht zaubern könntest? Ich glaube Dudley wäre geschockt." Er musste unweigerlich lachen. „Hast du nicht befürchtet, das Dudley vielleicht auch magisch wäre?", fragte er weiter.

„Oh doch, ich hatte mächtige Angst vor einem Brief aus Hogwarts. So dachte ich erst er wäre an Dudley gerichtet. Doch als er dann an dich gerichtet war und kein Brief für Dudley kam, war ich erleichtert."

„Wie hat dann Onkel Vernon alles erfahren? Ich meine er wusste ja nun schließlich auch, dass es Zauberei gibt." hakte nun Harry weiter.

„Ja das war schlimm. Wie du weist werden die meisten Hexen von ihren Muggel Männern verlassen, wenn diese etwas bemerken, und so habe ich mich wirklich bemüht, alles was mit Zauberei auch nur im Entferntesten zu tun hat zu meiden. Ich ließ Dudley nicht auf Kindergeburtstage, auf denen Showzauberer auftraten und noch so manches mehr. Doch dann fand dein Onkel den Brief von Dumbledore, den er damals mit dir zusammen vor unsere Haustür gelegt hatte. Ich band ihm eine Lügengeschichte auf, dass ich nicht so abnormal wie meine Schwester sei, dass ich damit nichts zu tun hab und so weiter. Ich bettelte, dass er mich nicht verlassen soll, und er beschloss weiterzuleben, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Ich versprach ihm, dass ich nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben werde, und auch dich davon fernhalten will. Und wie du siehst, sind wir immer noch zusammen.", führte seine Tante nun weiter aus.

„Es muss ein ganz schöner Schock für dich gewesen sein, als er dann gestern mit mir hier aufgekreuzt ist?", meinte Harry schelmisch.

Traurig erzählte Petunia weiter: „Du kannst es sicher nicht verstehen, doch es ist noch viel schlimmer. Wir haben gestern lange geredet. Das erste Mal seit damals haben wir uns die Wahrheit gesagt. Ihm wäre es damals völlig egal gewesen, ob ich eine Hexe bin oder nicht. Es hätte ihm sogar gefallen. Er dachte nur, nach meinen Ausführungen, dass ich die Magische Welt hasse, und wollte mich nicht verlieren, wenn er sich zu sehr für die Magische Welt interessierte. Also hat er das getan, weil er glaubte, dass ich es tue, und hat die Magische Welt gehasst. Es war alles so sinnlos", auf einmal heulte Tante Petunia los.

Niemand hatte das leise Rauschen im Kamin bemerkt. Harry und Hermine waren so in die Erzählungen von Tante Petunia vertieft, das auch sie nichts gehört hatten.

10. Dumbledores Rat

Plötzlich legte sich ein alter knochiger Arm, der in einem himmelblauen Umhang steckte, um Petunia und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „JA, Petunia, ich kenne dein Leid!", sagte Dumbledore leise. Harry staunte, und Hermine sprang vor Freude auf.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie… hier, Gott sei dank", rief sie. Petunia hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und setzte sich wieder aufrecht. „Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten. Gut, dass dein Mann endlich über seinen Schatten gesprungen ist und den beiden geholfen hat. Glaube mir es ist noch nicht zu spät. Aber zuerst müssen Harry und Hermine in Sicherheit gebracht werden.", erklärte nun Dumbledore. „Auch Dudley muss gewarnt werden. Seit dem Angriff der Dementoren letztes Jahr ist auch er in Gefahr."

Petunia war leichenblass geworden. „Aber warum? Ich habe doch alles getan, damit man nicht auf uns aufmerksam wird.", stammelte sie.

„Petunia, ob ausgebildet oder nicht, du bist eine Hexe! Und Voldemort weiß das jetzt. Der Schutz deiner Schwester ist nicht mehr so stark wie früher. Voldemort wird Wege ausfindig machen, um euch zu finden. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn ihr alle mit nach Hogwarts kommt", erklärte Dumbledore, als ob es schon fest beschlossen wäre.

„Aber das geht nicht. Dudley muss zur Schule, und die Firma, und…", erwiderte Harrys Tante nun heftig.

„Das mit der Schule ist kein Problem. Wir unterrichten nicht nur Zaubern sondern genauso Sprachen, Mathematik, Geschichte, Chemie, und alle anderen Fächer wie auf einer normalen Schule auch. Es wäre ziemlich peinlich für einen Zauberer, toll zaubern aber nicht seinen Namen schreiben zu können. Das ist also kein Problem. Das mit der Firma ist schwieriger. Ich denke Vernon ist relativ sicher, solange Voldemort keinen familiären Bezug zu euch herstellen kann. Er könnte weiterhin jeden Morgen zur Arbeit gehen. Wir werden ein Transportsystem installieren, mit dem er morgens ins Büro reisen kann, und am Abend zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich denke das sollte gehen."

Für Dumbledore schien alles abgemacht.

„Wir warten jetzt noch bis zum Abend, dann ist das Reisen nicht so gefährlich, und du kannst noch ein wenig deine Sachen packen. Ich werde Dudley persönlich abholen und das mit der Schule klären. Die Rektorin von Smeltings ist eine alte Freundin von mir und ich hab noch eine Tasse Tee bei ihr gut.", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry meinte schmunzelnd „Das wird Dudley gar nicht gefallen. Wird er auch in ein Haus eingeteilt?"

„Das muss der sprechende Hut entscheiden, doch so weit sind wir noch nicht. Ich werde jetzt gehen und alles Nötige veranlassen. Du, Petunia, beginnst am Besten zu packen, ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück." Mit diesen Worten drehte Dumbledore sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und war verschwunden.

„Auf jetzt, ihr habt gehört, was zu tun ist und wir haben wenig Zeit. Hermine würdest du mir nachher ein wenig zur Hand gehen, wenn du fertig bist?", ordnete nun Tante Petunia an.

„Natürlich Mrs Dursley", antwortete Hermine freundlich

„Nenn mich Petunia, ich glaube nach all dem Geschehenen ist es besser so."

„Ja, danke Mrs Dursley."

„Hermine!", ermahnte sie sie und lächelte.

„Äh. Ja Petunia.", meinte Hermine nun und lächelte auch. Harry musste lachen. Er und Hermine gingen nach oben um die wenigen Sachen, die sie mitnehmen wollten, zu packen. Dann halfen sie Harrys Tante. Es war schwierig für sie zu entscheiden, was sie zurücklassen und was sie mitnehmen sollte. Doch schließlich waren drei große Koffer gepackt und standen abreisebereit im Flur. Onkel Vernon kam gerade nach Hause und fiel fast über die Koffer.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Wir müssen uns verstecken.", beantwortete Petunia seine Frage.

„Ich dachte mir schon so was Ähnliches. Hast du eine Idee wohin wir könnten?", hakte er nach.

„Ja. Professor Dumbledore war vorhin bei uns, und er sagte er würde uns Asyl gewähren, bis die Situation sich entspannt hätte.", meinte sie vorsichtig, gespannt auf die Reaktion ihres Ehemannes.

„Oh…, ja…, ist gut, doch meine Firma? Ich hab da gerade die Block AG am Haken. Sie wollen für einen Großbaustelle alle Maschinen von mir. Das wäre die Chance meines Lebens!", sagte er niedergeschlagen und ließ sich auf einem der Koffer nieder.

„Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass das kein Problem wäre. Du kannst weiterhin ins Büro und deiner Arbeit nachgehen.", erklärte seine Frau sachlich.

„Und wie soll ich dann dorthin gelangen? Ich möchte nicht von dir getrennt sein, auch wenn du eine Hexe bist." Jetzt flehte Vernon schon fast.

„Wenn Dumbledore nachher kommt, kannst du ihn fragen. Er hatte etwas von einem Transportsystem gesagt, dass er installieren will."

„Und Dudley?", fiel Vernon plötzlich ein.

„Für den ist auch gesorgt, er kommt mit uns und geht in Hogwarts weiter zur Schule." Vernon schien wenig beruhigt, sagte aber nichts weiter. Eine Stunde später traf Dumbledore mit dem völlig verwirrten Dudley ein. Misstrauisch sah Dudley seinen Cousin und Hermine an.

Er hatte Hermine währen der Ferien nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da er das Haus immer sehr früh verlassen hatte, und abends erst spät heimgekehrt war. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl und tänzelte nervös hin und her. „Hi Dudley, ich bin Hermine, die Freundin von Harry." stellte sie sich Dudley vor.

„ I-ich bin… Dudley.", stammelte er nervös hervor.

„Ich weis", lachte Hermine. „Komm lass uns noch ein paar persönliche Sachen von dir packen, du wirst ne Weile in Hogwarts bleiben müssen." Und sie verschwand nach oben. Dudley sah Harry fragend an.

„Na mach schon, man sollte Hermine nicht warten lassen, und außerdem haben wir es eilig." Grinste nun Harry, und die beiden Jungs gingen nach oben.

„Ich habe für unsere Ankunft ein Festbankett angeordnet. Dort werden wir die neuen Schüler aus Seasal und Beauxbaton begrüßen, und sie auf die Häuser verteilen.", erklärte nun Dumbledore, der die Szene mit einem Lächeln begutachtet hatte.

11. Zurück in Hogwarts.

Die Rückreise nach Hogwarts verlief ereignislos. Vernon, Petunia und Dudley folgten Professor Dumbledore, während Harry und Hermine in die große Halle zum Abendessen gingen. Die Halle war gut gefüllt und laut. Neben den üblichen 4 Haustischen waren zwei weitere Tischreihen aufgestellt worden.

Als sie durch die Tür traten wurde es totenstill. Sie gingen auf den  
Gryffindor-Tisch zu und setzten sich Ron gegenüber, der Hermine erstaunt anblickte.

„Hermine…? Du…? Hier…!", fragte er verdattert und schüttelte den Kopf, „Harry wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen?"

„Das ist eine laaaange Geschichte, doch zumindest ein Teil davon wird Dumbledore wohl gleich erklären. Den Rest erzählen wir dir später. Du wirst dich noch wundern!", sagte Harry grinsend beim Anblick des stark irritierten Ron.

„Liebe Schüler", begann Dumbledore, woraufhin die Schüler unmittelbar aufhörten zu reden. Es wurde wieder so still, wie in dem Moment, als Harry und Hermine die Halle betreten hatten.

„Ich habe eine beunruhigende, aber auch eine äußerst gute Nachricht für euch. Zuerst die Schlechte. Voldemort ist wieder sehr aktiv und überall herrscht größte Gefahr. Er hat gestern Seasal und Beauxbaton überfallen und ist nun dabei sich für einen Überfall auf Hogwarts zu rüsten. Doch solange er noch nicht hier ist, kommen wir nun zu den guten Nachrichten. Wir konnten beide Schulen evakuieren, und freuen uns sie hier als Gäste und Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu begrüßen. Eine Verteilung durch den sprechenden Hut finde ich diesmal nicht sinnvoll, da ich die neuen Schüler nicht aus ihren gewohnten Klassen heraus nehmen möchte. Es wird also zwei weiter Häuser geben, Seasal und Beauxbaton. Sie erhalten jeweils ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten."

Professor Mc Gonagall verließ den Raum und kehrte mit einem dreibeinigen Stuhl und dem Sprechenden Hut zurück.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Ron, „ich denke der Sprechende Hut wird nicht gebraucht."

„Weißt du Ron, wir bekommen noch einen Schüler, und der muss ein Haus bekommen", sagte Harry schelmisch, „bete lieber, dass er keine Gryffindor wird."

„Wieso nicht Gryffindor? Kennst du ihn etwa?", erwiderte Ron verwirrt und sah hilfe suchend zu Hermine.

„Du kennst ihn auch. Du hast ihn schon des Öfteren auf dem Bahnhof gesehen.", antwortete sie grinsend.

Professor Mc Gonagall verließ die Große Halle und führte dann Dudley herein. Ron wäre bei dessen Anblick fast das Gesicht stehen geblieben.

„Wie kommt der denn hier her?", stammelte er.

„Das erklären wir dir später, hör lieber zu", flüsterte Harry herüber.

Dudley ging unsicher auf den Stuhl zu. Ängstlich blickte er sich in der Großen Halle um. Als er mit Mc Gonagall vorne angekommen war hob er vorsichtig den Hut auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der unter seinem Gewicht verdächtig knarrte. Mc Gongall setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Hut sich bewegte. 

„So, So, ein neuer Schüler mitten im Jahr. Und ui, ein Muggel! Ja wo soll ich dich denn hin stecken?", fragte der Hut, so dass jeder ihn hören konnte.

Jetzt blickten alle gespannt zum Hut. Noch nie war ein Muggel auf eines der Häuser verteilt worden. Dudley fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, doch er wartete die Entscheidung des Hutes ab. Dieser lies sich jedoch eine ganze Menge Zeit.

„Ja der Klügste bist du nicht, da kommt Ravenclaw nicht in Frage.", führte der Hut weiter aus. „Woll'n mal sehn. Von Treue und Mut hältst du auch nicht viel? Gryffindor scheidet also auch aus. Und wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, bist du wohl auch nur beim Essen fleißig. Also nichts für Hufflepuff. Deinem Charakter nach wäre es klar, doch nach Slytherin stecke ich normalerweise nur die Reinblütigen. Das kann man von dir nun am aller wenigsten behaupten. Schwierig, schwierig. Ich denke dann werde ich mal  
eine Ausnahme machen. Du wirst ein Slytherin." Damit verstummte der Hut.

Auf einmal ging ein Pfeifkonzert und Buhen am Tisch der Slytherins los. Dumbledore hatte Mühe sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Ruhe, Ruhe bitte", rief er laut, „der Sprechende Hut hat entschieden, und ich bin mir sicher, Mr Dursley ist ein Gewinn für euer Haus."

Der Tumult legte sich langsam. Dudley stand vorsichtig auf und schritt ängstlich zum Tisch der Slytherin herüber.

„Er wird normal am Unterricht teilnehmen, er wird lediglich von den magischen Übungen vorerst befreit sein."

Draco rief Dudley zu sich herüber und bot ihm einen Platz an. ‚Wahrscheinlich sucht sich Malfoy wieder einen Bodyguard', überlegte Harry.

Der Lärm legte sich und endlich erschien das Essen. Ron war so verhungert, das er ganz vergaß nachzufragen warum Harrys Verwandte sich nun in Hogwarts aufhielten, und Harry… war das ganz recht.

12. Dudleys neues Leben.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden für Dudley die Schwersten seines Lebens. Hier war er der Außenseiter. Draco behandelte ihn zwar wie einen Kumpel, doch die anderen sahen ihn auch nach mehreren Wochen immer noch schief von der Seite an.

Harry dagegen schien es hier richtig gut zu gehen. Alle drehten sich nach ihm um, und die Mädchen giggelten und tuschelten, wenn er an ihnen vorbeiging. Außerdem hing er ständig mit Ron und Hermine rum.

Der Unterricht war schwer für Dudley, und er kam kaum mit den Hausaufgaben nach, obwohl er die ganzen magischen Aufgaben gar nicht zu machen brauchte. Seine Eltern waren auch keine große Hilfe. Seine Mutter hatte Privatunterricht bei Dumbledore genommen, und auch sein Vater begeisterte sich immer mehr für die Zauberei.

Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er schon lange hier weggelaufen. Draco meinte immer, dass er richtig cool wäre, für ein Schlammblut. Dudley hatte keine Ahnung was Draco mit Schlammblut meinte, doch das war ihm ziemlich egal. Es gefiel ihm, dass Draco ihn als cool betrachtete.

Nicht einmal seinen Sport konnte er ausüben, denn da alle hier zaubern konnten, sah niemand ein, was für einen Sinn ein schöner Boxkampf machen solle.

Hier spielten alle nur dieses vermaledeite Quidditch. Doch da er nicht fliegen konnte, war ihm ein Platz in der Hausmannschaft verwehrt. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Grundschulzeit. Dort wurde auch immer nur Fußball gespielt, weil das der Massensport war. Weil er damals zu dick und unbeweglich war, durfte er auch damals nicht mitspielen. Keiner der Lehrer und nur wenige Schüler interessierten sich für etwas anderes.

Um nicht völlig außer Form zu geraten, hatte er dann angefangen um den See zu laufen, um wenigstens konditionell fit zu bleiben. Doch dabei begegnete er immer wieder seinem Cousin und seinen Freunden.

Wenn es ging versuchte er Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Harry die vielen Schikanen und Repressalien, die er in den Ferien an Harry begangen hatte, nicht vergessen hatte.

Doch heute sollte alles anders werden. Dudley war wieder wie jeden Nachmittag auf dem Weg zum See, um zu trainieren. Wie meistens begleitete ihn Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle. Sie lästerten ausgelassen über Harry und seine Freunde und nannten hin und wieder Dudley ein cooles Schlammblut. Dudley gefiel das. So fühlte er sich nicht völlig ausgestoßen.

Plötzlich rief einer der Slytherins: „Dementoren!"; und plötzlich verschwand dieser. Die anderen gerieten in Panik. Dudley wusste seit seiner Begegnung mit einem Dementor vor Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, was diese mit einem Manschen anstellen konnten. Er schaute ängstlich um sich, doch da er ein Muggel war, konnte er sie nicht sehen.

Die anderen Slytherins rannten wild schreiend planlos in der Gegend herum und feuerten wild Flüche um sich. Es verschwanden immer mehr und Dudley bekam panische Angst. So schnell er konnte rannte er Richtung Schlosstor.

Völlig außer Atem hetzte er in die voll besetzte Große Halle und rief „Dementorenangriff draußen vor der Schule! Schnell!" Erst wurde es totenstill in der Halle, dann auf einmal kam ein schallendes Lachen vom Tisch der Slytherins. Malfoy saß mit seinen Kumpels am Tisch und bog sich vor lachen. Nun stimmte fast die ganze Halle in das schallende Gelächter der Slytherins mit ein.

Dudley wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Mit ihm konnte man ja so was machen. Er war ja nur ein dummer Muggel.

„Aber wo sind die anderen hin verschwunden?" maulte Dudley Malfoy an.

„Nimms mir nicht übel", rief Malfoy und winkte ihn lachend zu sich, „das war ein kleiner Unsichtbarkeitszauber, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war zu gut!"

Pansy fuhr Draco an, er solle Dudley endlich in Ruhe lassen und blickte ihn finster an. Dudley blickte verblüfft zu Pansy herüber, war ihr aber unendlich dankbar.

Seit dem Vorfall traf er sich öfter mit dem Mädchen aus Slytherin. Sie half ihm bei den Hausaufgaben, und er zeigte ihr, wie sie ihre Reaktion verbessern konnte. Pansy war zwar kräftig, doch auch ziemlich langsam. Durch Dudleys Hilfe gelang es ihr bald wenigstens eine Chance beim Duellieren zu haben, und nicht entwaffnet zu werden, bevor sie den Zauberstab überhaupt hob. Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ereignislos doch Dudley und Pansy trafen sich immer öfter zum Üben.

Das Schuljahr neigte sich langsam dem Ende und von Voldemort war weder etwas zu hören noch zu sehen. Es gab nur noch gelegentlich Überfälle auf Muggel, oder vereinzelte Zauberer, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es verdächtig ruhig. Eines Tages ließ Dumbledore Dudley zu sich rufen.

13. Das Versteck

Widerwillig folgte Dudley der Bitte Dmbledores. Das letzte Mal, dass er mit Dumbledore zu tun hatte, war vor seiner Flucht vor Voldemort. Damals geriet sein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen. Er hatte Angst davor, was es diesmal sein würde.

Pansy brachte ihn bis zum Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Dudley nannte das Passwort, und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben. Dudley überlegte, dass es den Sicherheitssystemen hier ziemlich egal war, ob derjenige, der Zutritt wollte magisch war oder nicht. Das Passwort genügte in fast allen Fällen um Einlass zu erhalten. Inzwischen gab der Wasserspeier die sich nach oben schraubende Wendeltreppe frei.

Dudley trat auf die Treppe und fand sich wenig später vor der schweren Eichentür, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Er klopfte vorsichtig und ängstlich.

„Herein, ich habe Sie schon erwartet!" drang von innen die Stimme des Schulleiters hinaus.

Dudley öffnete die Tür und als er eintrat staunte er nicht schlecht. Dumbledore war nicht allein in seinem Büro. Außer Dumbledore waren noch seine Eltern, Harry und die Eltern von diesem Ron anwesend.

„Da wir nun vollzählig sind können wir beginnen.", begann Dumbledore, „da sich das Schuljahr dem Ende zuneigt, benötigen wir eine neue Bleibe für die Familie Dursley. In ihr Haus im Lingusterweg können sie vorerst noch nicht zurückkehren, solange wir nicht wissen ob es dort sicher ist. Und Hogwarts wird über die Ferien nicht bewirtschaftet. Hier können sie also auch nicht bleiben. Mr Weasley hat deshalb einen Vorschlag gemacht, dem ich nur zustimmen kann. Bitte, Mr Weasley!" Dumbledore zeigte auf Mr Weasley und Dudley und seine Familie blickten zu ihm.

„Um meinen Vorschlag zu verstehen, muss man wissen, dass ich im Ministerium angestellt bin", erklärte nun Mr Weasley, „die Häuser von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums sind die neben Hogwarts derzeit am besten gesicherten Anwesen in ganz England." Er machte eine kleine Pause bevor er weiter sprach.

„Deshalb haben meine Frau und ich beschlossen, Sie, liebe Familie Dursley, in den Ferien zu uns einzuladen. Harry wird sowieso bei uns wohnen, und da ist es uns eine Ehre Ihnen zu helfen."

Nun war es raus und etwas steif schloss Mr Weasley seinen Vortrag und wartete auf die Reaktion der Dursleys. Tante Petunia bekam glasige Augen, und Onkel Vernon bedankte sich überschwänglich. Nur Dudley sah nicht so glücklich aus. Musste er jetzt doch die ganzen Sommerferien mit seinem Cousin verbringen.

Harry grinste Dudley an. Er wusste das Dudley insgeheim Angst vor ihm hatte. Es würde sehr komisch sein, mit ihm bei den Weasleys zusammenzuleben, doch dann verlor sich seine gute Laune. Er musste an seine Freundin denken und fragte „Was ist mit Hermine, kann sie auch bei ihnen wohnen Mr Weasley?"

„Wir haben noch nicht mit Hermines Eltern gesprochen, doch wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, darf Hermine natürlich auch bei uns wohnen", ergriff nun zum ersten Mal Mrs Weasley das Wort.

„Danke Mrs Weasley!", sagte Harry. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Hermine konnte sicher ihre Eltern überreden, und so konnten das wundervolle Ferien werden.

Harry beschloss Dudley lieber nicht zu ärgern sondern sich mehr um Hermine und sein Training zu kümmern. Schließlich war Voldemort noch da draußen irgendwo und wollte Hogwarts überfallen. Wenn es auch nicht dieses Schuljahr geschehen war, so würde er es bestimmt im nächsten versuchen.

To be continued


End file.
